The promise I made
by Linneagb
Summary: What happened after Cody collapsed in pain on the stairs at the end of an episode, and the beginning of the next story when in the infirmary with suspected appendicitis. Sick!fic Oneshot


**Well, everyone who knows me knows that I've got a thing for sickfics. I did love the storyline with Cody getting sick, and was wondering what might have happened in between the end of the episode where he collapsed and the beginning of the next when Nurse Faith tucked him in bed for the night. And here's the result. **

**It's told from Abigail's pov. **

I had always worried that something might happen to someone I loved.

But after what had happened in the mine and Peter and Noah it hadn't exactly been made any better. I was only human after all.

Even though what I was feeling for Cody and Becky was something that shouldn't even fit into just one tiny human like me.

I had said goodnight to Cody and was talking to Becky in the kitchen when I suddenly heard a weak voice behind me.

"Miss Abigail?"

I turned expecting him to be on his way towards me or Becky, wanting a glass of water or something to eat- he had barely touched his dinner so if he was hungry I could hardly deny him anything.

"Cody?"

What was met by both mine and Becky's vision was Cody hunched forward stumbling down the stairs clutching his stomach with one arm and supporting him against the railing heavily with the other.

"I don't feel so good."

Barely had he had the time to say it until he collapsed don the stairs, thankfully at the very bottom steps.

"CODY?"

I didn't even know if it was me or Becky shouting as we jumped onto our feet and ran over to him where he laid over the bottom part of the stairs with his arms around his stomach.

"Cody." I kneeled by him and ran a hand over his forehead and feeling an unusual heat radiating towards my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach." He whimpered. "Ow… ow."

"Come here." The place in the stairs was hardly any good for taking care of someone sick, having to ignore the yelps he gave in pain I quickly lifted him and hurried up the stairs with Becky in my heals. "It's okay sweetheart." Cody just whimpered and hadn't moved his arms. "It's okay." I laid him down on his bed, he whimpered and refused to move his arms when I tried to check where it was hurting and what it could be.

"No…" He suddenly whimpered and sat up moving a hand towards his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick."

"It's okay Cody…" As if it would help I cupped my hand and put it under his chin. "Becky, there's a metal bowl in the cupboard under the sink. Can you get it?"

"Yes…" Becky ran out of the room and I heard her continue down the stairs, but barely had she had the time to leave until Cody suddenly choked and threw up all over my hand and his pillows.

"Oh sweetheart." I laid my other hand on his back and started rubbing circles. "You poor thing It's okay." Cody choked and threw up one more time, a tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh…" I looked down, on both the pillow and my hand absolutely covered in vomit, just as Cody collapsed on the bed right close into the wall and Becky came running and handed me the metal bowl I had used in heaven knows how many times with Peter in times like these. "Becky." I turned to the young woman behind me. "Get Elizabeth, now and tell her to hurry."

Becky ran through the curtains and down the stairs and I heard her footsteps continue downstairs and out of the house, the seconds were endless through the minutes I waited…

"Cody…" I suddenly noticed he was a lot paler than he had been a second ago and lying lax on the bed. "Cody… Are you with me?" I shook his shoulder, he moaned slightly but didn't open his eyes. "Cody? Can you answer me if you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

This time there was no answer at all, and while I shook his shoulder harder and harder I heard the door open and two pairs of footsteps coming through the house and up the stairs and then past the curtains and over to me and Cody.

"Cody?" My voice had turned into a whimper. "Please, can you hear me?"

This feeling reminded way too much about the day we were waiting to hear if anyone had made it through when the mine had came in…

"He might be just asleep… can't he?"

"No Becky, I don't think that's it. If so I'd be able to wake him up… now Cody." Cody's eyes fluttered open. "Can you sit up?"

"Help…" Cody made his way into sitting up while whimpering and I quickly reached for the bowl and held it under his chin. "He…" He didn't have the time to finish before he choked and threw up one more time and my heart ached with every painful noise and whimper he made, he'd barely eaten the last few days so the throwing up soon turned into dry heaving and Cody clutched his stomach harder than ever.

"Help…" After what felt like hours of painful heaving Cody laid down again, and once again visibly started drifting off. "Ah…"

"No Cody, Cody." I shook his shoulder. "Stay with us. Becky, take the bowl and clean it out… Elizabeth, can you lift Cody up so I can change the sheets and he can lie more comfortably. Cody? Cody?" I felt something squeeze my heart when he didn't react. "Cody?"

"Mhm. Ow…"

"Elizabeth, can you lift him up?" I moved, then grabbed the sheets and wiped my hands on the sheet with nothing else for a towel. "Cody, stay with us please…"

"It hurts."

"I know it does. But stay with us…"

Cody whimpered wordlessly again. And when there were clean sheets and towels on his bed and Elizabeth laid him down again Cody had drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Okay, that's it." I decided without hesitating. "Becky, run ahead to nurse Faith and tell her what's going on. Elizabeth, can you get Cody's coat and warm socks, we're going to the infirmary."

"I want to stay with him." Becky whimpered. "He's my brother."

"I know." I forced my voice calm as I didn't want to start yelling at her on top of everything. "But there's only so much we can do for him now, please run ahead to nurse Faith and tell her we're on our way. Thank you." Elizabeth came with the things I had asked for. "Clean out this bowl, we'll have to bring it with us."

"How long has this been going on?" Elizabeth asked worriedly when she came back upstairs. "And… what do you think it is?"

"I don't know but… I don't think it's a regular food poisoning. He hasn't eaten anything I and Becky haven't eaten and we're not sick… Half an hour or so but he got worse so quickly. We'll take him to the infirmary just in case."

That was a very long half an hour. And the way to the infirmary was also longer than what it had been before despite our rushing pace and Cody looking up every now and then.

"She's setting up the things so she can examine him…" She panted out of breath. "…How is he?"

"'m okay." Cody mumbled. "Stomach hurts." Half a second later he whimpered and hugged his stomach tight again."

"Becky… You go back home. Try and relax and we'll come home again when we know more."

"No. No I want to stay with him."

"Go home." I snapped. "I… I'm sorry Becky. But go home, try and relax. There's nothing more you can do now."

Becky's bottom lip was trembling and tears rose in her eyes, as I and Elizabeth and Cody in my arms were almost at the porch for the infirmary she span around on her heal and ran back down the street. I was pretty sure she slammed the door behind her as hard as she could when coming home.

"Put him in the bed over here." Faith said without greeting when we came into the infirmary and gestured to a bed. "Then wait here while I do my examination."

"No… no I want to stay with him." I laid Cody down on the bed and he whimpered again, louder for each time. "It's okay sweetheart. I'm right here." I sat down on the edge of the bed but the nurse waved me away. "But…"

"Please wait on the other side of that screen curtain. There's nothing left for you to do but wait and stay out of the way while I sort this out and examine if there is anything I can do for Cody."

I took Cody by the hand as if to show I wasn't leaving.

"Abigail." Elizabeth laid her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let Faith do her job."

But what about my job? What about the promise I made that I'd take care of this child- these children?

"Come on, there's nothing you can do right now."

I felt worse than ever for shoving away Becky like that…

At last I stood up and with Elizabeth's arm around my shoulder walked the few- but oh so many steps around the curtain screen. She kept her arm around my shoulders.

For Cody this stomachache was painful, and I heard him continue to whimper in pain as Faith made her examination.

These noises were more than painful for me.

"It's okay." Elizabeth told me. "I'm sure he's going to be okay. He's young and strong, Nothing can break him."

If I had said what I thought right then it would only had caused a thick mood for us both. And probably worry for Cody who would be able to hear us through the screen curtain.

_Well so was my Peter. _

**Ta- da. ****I hope you liked it. **

**Random fact**

The scene where Cody comes down the stairs and collapses is only a few seconds. But I've already watched it like ten thousand times.


End file.
